marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deadpool (Film)
'Deadpool '''ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Der Film startet im Jahr 2016. Der Kinostart ist für den 11. Februar vorgesehen. Am 12. Februar soll dann der US-Kinostart erfolgen. In den Hauptrollen sind Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin und Ed Skrein zu sehen. Es handelt sich um den achten Teil des X-Men Filmuniversum. Handlung ''"Basierend auf Marvel Comics' unkonventionellstem Antihelden, erzählt DEADPOOL die Ursprungsgeschichte von Wade Wilson, einem ehemaligen Special Forces-Mitglied, der zum Söldner geworden ist und der nach einem gefährlichen Experiment mit beschleunigten Heilungskräften ausgestattet das Alter Ego Deadpool annimmt. Mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten und einem schwarzen, durchgeknallten Sinn für Humor macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem Mann, der fast sein Leben zerstört hat." '' Besetzung Trivia ''(Achtung: Spoiler) *Im April 2011 wurde Tim Miller als Regisseur des Projektes bestätigt. *Lauren Shuler Donner sagte in einem Interview, man wolle den Film mit einem Mini-Budget von 50.000.000 US-Dollar produzieren. *Man wolle aufgrund des Mini-Budget viele CGI Kosten einsparen. *Eine erste Test-Footage wurde im Internet geleakt, in welcher Deadpool in einem Auto drei Menschen ermordet. Die Test-Footage war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass der Film Grünes Licht erhielt. Bis heute ist ungeklärt, wer die Test-Footage im Internet veröffentlichte. Man geht aber davon aus, dass es ein Mitarbeiter von 20th Century Fox war. *Rob Liefeld hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn der Film ein PG-13 bekäme. *Am 19. September 2014 berichtete The Hollywood Reporter, dass der Film am 12. Februar 2016 starten werde. *Laut Simon Kinberg gehört der Film zur offiziellen Timeline des X-Men Filmuniversum. * Auf der Comic-Expo Comikaze 2014 gab Rob Liefeld in einem Interview gegenüber comicbook.com bekannt, dass Ryan Reynolds nun auch offiziell die Rolle spielen werde. * Deadpool wird mit dem Publikum des Films reden. * Die Schauspieler T.J. Miller und Ed Skrein werden Rollen in dem Film übernehmen. Laut The Warp könnte es sich bei Skrein um den Antagonisten-Part und bei Miller um eine mögliche komödiantische Nebenrolle handeln. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen 23. März 2015 in Vancouver. * Ryan Reynolds glaubte, durch das geringe Budget werde der Film ganz schön erfinderisch sein. * Für das Vorsprechen für die weiblichen Hauptrolle des Filmes wurden Morena Baccarin, Jessica De Gouw, Sarah Green, Crystel Reed, Taylor Schilling und Rebecca Rittenhouse eingeladen. Letztendlich erhielt Morena Baccharin die Rolle. * Im The Hollywood Reporter berichtete, dass Gina Carano die Rolle der Angel Dust übernimmt. * Colossus wird einen Auftritt in dem Film haben. Der Schauspieler Daniel Cudmore kommentierte dies auf Twitter mit dem Eintrag: "Thanks for the love everyone! As far as #deadpool I can't comment...". ''Auf Twitter bestätigte er später, dass er nicht zurückkehren wird. Tim Miller wollte ursprünglich, dass Cudmore für die Rolle zurückkehrt, doch da Miller Colossus komplett animieren wollte, lehnte Cudmore ab. * Durch einen Casting-Aufruf der Webseite Casting 24/7'' wurden Codenamen genutzt. Die Charaktere hießen vorerst Ridge, Lindsay, Simon, Shirlie, Kathy, Keren und Albert. Beim Charakter Ridge soll es sich und die Rolle von Ed Skrein handeln. Die Charaktere sollen alle eine Option für zwei mögliche Sequels von Deadpool haben. * Der Charakter Rigde könnte laut'' ComicBook.com'' Garrison Kane sein. Sein Auftritt wurde auch bereits von Rob Liefeld angedeutet, welcher Deadpool erfand. * Der'' The Warp''-Autor Jeff Schneider gab an, dass es sich bei der Rolle von T.J. Miller um die des "Simon" (Codename) handle. * In einem Interview mit MTV verriet Hugh Jackman, dass es möglich wäre einen Cameoauftritt von Wolverine einzubauen. Jackman meinte: "Wolverine und Deadpool sind in den Comics definitv Feinde. Sich stacheln sich gegenseitig immer gut an, also wäre ich der Idee gegenüber offen." * Auf Twitter bestätigte T.J. Miller, dass er die Rolle Jack Hammer alias Weasel spielt. * Der Film soll die Ursprungsgeschichte von Deadpool erzählen. * Der The Hollywood Reporter bestätigte, dass Brianna Hildebrand die Rolle der Ellie Phimister spielen wird. * Auf Twitter bestätigte Ed Skrein, dass er die Rolle Ajax spielen werde. * Am 25. April 2015 verkündete Ryan Reynolds mit einem Foto von sich selbst, dass die Dreharbeiten bereits zur Hälfte geschafft waren. *Der Charakter Copycat, welcher in Deadpool eingeführt werden soll, ist in den Comics sowohl ein Mitglied der X-Force als auch ein Teil der New Mutants. *Ryan Reynolds hätte gerne, dass Hugh Jackman im Film einen Auftritt bekommt. *Am 29. Mai 2015 bestätige Ryan Reynolds auf Twitter mit dem Kommentar: "#Deadpool has been a privilege to make. And we got to make this film because of you. Gonna eat samich now #wrapped", ''dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. *Rob Liefeld verglich den Film mit einem Quentin-Tarantino-Film. *Der Film sollte angeblich eine Laufzeit von 86. Minuten betragen und ein Budget 92. Millionen Dollar haben. Die tatsächliche Laufzeit beträgt aber 106. Minuten. *Der erste Trailer zu Deadpool wurde am 12. Juli auf der ComicCon 2015 gezeigt. Die Öffentlichkeit sollte den Trailer drei Wochen später sehen können. *Stan Lee wird einen Cameoauftritt in einem Strip-Club haben. *Ryan Reynolds gab an, er und Tim Miller haben, als sie das fertige Deadpool-Kostüm gesehen haben, geweint. *Neben dem derbem Hurmor und der drastischen Gewalt soll auch Sex eine Rolle im Film spielen, so soll es laut Ryan Reynolds und Morena Baccarin eine drastische Sex-Montage geben. *Der erste Trailer hat eine Laufzeit von unter zweieinhalb Minuten und ist für alle Altersgruppen geeignet sein, iIm Gegensatz zu der ComicCon-Version. *Jes Rees wird die Rolle des Rekrutierers (OT: The Recruiter) übernehmen. Eventuell handelt es dabei um William Stryker. *Am 4. Oktober 2015 bestätigte der Musiker Junkie XL (Tom Holkenborg) via ''Twitter, dass er für den Score von Deadpool verantwortlich ist. *In den USA hat der Film am 13.01.2016 ein R-Rating bekommen, was bedeutet, dass der Zuschauer mindestens 17 Jahre alt sein muss, um den Film sehen zu dürfen. Angeblich soll der Film knapp an einem NC-17-Rating vorbeigeschrammt sein. Diese Einstufung ist normalerweise nur für Pornos oder extrem gewalttätige Filme gedacht. Eine FSK-Einstufung steht noch aus. *Der Hollywood Reporter gab an, dass der Film in China aufgrund der hohen Brutalität, seiner Freizügigkeit und seiner Ausdrucksweise nicht gezeigt werden darf. *Eine Szene in einer Bar soll von den Machern bereits vor der Prüfung der Altersfreigabe entschärft worden sein. Die ursprüngliche Szene soll zu krass und so geschmacklos gewesen sein, dass der Film niemals eine Freigabe erhalten hätte. Videos DEADPOOL - TEST FOOTAGE Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In Just another lunch break - Deadpool Filming DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool's Sick Move Gets Props! DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool Smashes into Car!-0 Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Teaser TRAILER 2 - Fantastic Four Offer (HD) Ryan Reynolds Movie 2016-0 Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (Greenband; Ryan Reynolds) Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Red Band Trailer German Deutsch (2016) DEADPOOL Official IMAX Trailer (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD-0 Deadpool NBA on Christmas Day 2015-0 Deadpool official spot 1 US (2016) Ryan Reynolds Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX-1 Deadpool Trailer 2 Deutsch HD German (Greenband; Ryan Reynolds)-2 Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX-1 DEADPOOL Red Band Trailer 2 German Deutsch (2016)-1 Bilder Setfotos Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Deadpool.jpg|Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Ryan Reynolds Deadpoolmaske.jpg|Deadpoolmaske Deadpool Stuhl Ryan Reynolds.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Morena Baccarin.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Ed Skrein.jpg Deadpool Setbild 1.jpg Deadpool Setbild 2.jpg Deadpool Setbild 3.jpg Deadpool Setbild 4.jpg Deadpool Setbild 5.jpg Deadpool Setbild 6.jpg Deadpool Setbild 7.jpg Deadpool Setbild 8.jpg Deadpool Setbild 9.jpg Deadpool Setbild 10.jpg Deadpool Setbild 11.jpg Deadpool Setbild 12.jpg Deadpool Setbild 13.jpg Deadpool Setbild 14.jpg Deadpool Setbild 15.jpg Poster Deadpool Test Footage Cover.png Deadpool Teaser Logo.jpg Deadpool Teaser.jpg Deadpool Icon Logo.png Deadpool Filmposter.jpg Deadpool deutsches Filmposter.jpg Deadpool Weihnachtsposter.jpg Deadpool zweites Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool zweites deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool drittes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool Pullover.jpg Deadpool viertes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool fünftes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool sechstes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool IMAX Poster.jpg Filmbilder Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 1.jpeg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 1.png Deadpool Filmbild 2.png Deadpool Filmbild 3.png Deadpool Filmbild 4.png Deadpool Filmbild 2.jpg Deadpool Bild 1.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 5.png Deadpool Schriftzug Bild.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 1.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 6.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 7.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 8.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 9.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 10.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 11.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 12.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 13.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 14.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg Deadpool Empire Cover.jpg Deadpool Empire Abonennten Cover.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 2.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 3.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 4.jpg Promo Deadpool Promobild.jpg Deadpool Promobild 2.jpg Deadpool Comic Con Ankündigung.jpg Deadpool Promobild3.jpg Ryan Reynolds im Deadpool Anzug.jpg Deadpool liest Comic.jpg Deadpool Muttertagsbild.jpg|Deadpool Muttertagsbild Deadpool Thanks Giving Bild.jpg X-Men Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Fox Panel 2015.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:X-Men Filme